Acontesimientos inesperados
by 3llis Cullen Black
Summary: Edward vive tranquilamente con Bella, Su hija y su familia pero que pasara cuando una nueva persona llege a su vida, cuando descubra que le han mentido toda su existencia y vea que su historia con bella se vuelve a repetir con personas diferentes
1. Chapter 1

**Hola pues este es mi primer fic y pues es una loca historia quese me ocurrio y los personajes son de las ya famosas novelas de Stephenie Meyer a esepcion de uno que otro que salieron de mi mente jajajaa espero que les guste y que la sigan leyendo tratare de subir los episodios cada semana si mi compu y la escuela me o permiten ¬¬ disfrutenlo!!!!**

* * *

Acontecimientos inesperados

Epilogo

Bella POV

Un día me encontraba en el claro que ya hace muchos años Edward me había mostrado, en ese lugar en donde se habían llevado a cabo tantos sucesos importantes tanto de mi vida mortal e inmortal, ahí fue donde la vi por primera vez.

Recuerdo que ese día fui junto con mi hermosa hija Reneesme a recoger unas cuantas flores para decorar el piano de su papa

-Mama, mama ve estas son hermosas- oí decir a mi hija

_Jajaja Si Seguro que a tu Papa le encantaran- le respondí con una sonrisa dibujada en mi cara

Y así entre risa y flores se nos pasamos la mayoría de la mañana ya era el fin del día y el sol le sedia su lugar a la luna y nosotras decidimos regresar a casa en el transcurso del camino escuche que alguien nos seguía, alguien de que estaba segura no era humano, tome en brazos a mi hija y corrí pero la presencia fue más rápida que yo, en ese momento decidí que lo mejor era detenerme

_Quien es y que desea- pregunte con un tono de voz algo irritada

-tranquila – me contesto la melodiosa voz

– no te are daño ni a ti ni a tu pequeña solo quiero ayuda para encontrar un lugar, pues me temo que me he perdido – de repente salió de las sombras una mujer , traía unos jeans gastados junto con una blusa negra muy pegadas por su aspecto llevaba varios días deambulando por el bosque, al verla pensé conocerla ya que su aspecto me resultaban extrañamente familiar , su rostro era pálido como la nieve al igual que el mío y sus ojos eran de un color carmesí por lo que supe que no se había alimentado en días otro rasgo que me llamaba la intención de ella era su larga cabellera de un color que solo había visto una vez en una sola persona , la mire con extrañeza y curiosidad pero no perdiendo mi postura defensiva,

-Hola disculpa por ser tan descortés y no presentarme antes mi nombre es Elizabeth-la interrumpí con voz amenazadora

– no me interesa quien eres solo quiero saber qué es lo que quieres de mi – me miro y con una voz sumamente calmada me dijo

- Como te decía me he perdido llevo días buscando a un clan de vampiros que es encabezado por un hombre llamado Carlise- la mire con suma sorpresa

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Qué quería con Carlise? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué siento que la conozco?

* * *

** aqui esta el epilogo se que no es muy largo pero espero les haya gustado seguire subeido los capitulos bye hasta la proxima**

**dejen review hasta la proxima **

**3Ll¡$ CuLl3N BlAck**


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Mire fija y amenazadoramente a aquella mujer que se encontraba frente a mí.

-¿Para que buscas a Carlise?- Ella pareció prestarme atención y contesto a mi pregunta de una manera que no esperaba

_Eso querida es asunto mío, y que no te interesa, -

Al contestar su cara demostraba una gran indiferencia .Reino el silencio después de eso pero solo unos minutos y finalmente agrego.

-Oh¡ Pero qué descortés he sido debes pensar que soy una nómada sin modales y nombre , permíteme presentarme , soy Elizabeth- Saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza a lo que yo conteste de la manera más cortes que podía.

-Yo soy Isabella- Dude al decir mi apellido actual así que decidí ocultarlo ya que no sabía nada de ella ni que intenciones tenia

-Swan y esta pequeña es mi hija Reneesme- Elizabeth nos observo unos instantes y finalmente agrego

- Bien después de estas presentaciones me retiro, no sin antes pedirte un pequeño favor- La mire con desconfianza pero al final asentí

-Necesito que le lleves un pequeño mensaje a Carlise ya que veo que lo conoces dile esto con estas exactas palabras "Elizabeth te espera en este prado mañana a esta hora" el sabrá quien soy y a lo que te refieres – y así de la misma manera en que llego se marcho sin decir nada mas yo me marche minutos después.

Elizabeth POV

Por fin después de tanto, al fin sabré la verdad sobre mi pasado.

Aun recuerdo ese fatídico día en que mi vida cambio para siempre.

_Flashback_

_-Elizabeth debe saberlo- escuche una voz que llamo mi atención_

_- no lo hemos prometido, además si lo sabe se ira de mi lado- respondía otra voz, esas voces yo las conocía muy bien eran Marco Y Cayo mis protectores._

_-Aun si lo hemos prometido, ella lo sabrá algún día y ese día se enfadara por ocultarle algo tan importante y se irá y tu no lo podrás evitar, Marco ella no es Didima - dijo Cayo algo angustiado y enojado_

_-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi amada Didima- respondió Marco muy enfadado_

_Cayo solo suspiro y dijo – Lo sabrá, quizás no de mi boca pero algún día encontrara este cofre y sabrá toda la verdad- yo no sabía cómo es que no se daban cuenta de que yo los oía mas sin embargo continuaron._

_-Hasta ese día decidiré que hacer mientras tanto tratare de que nadie encuentre este cofre –_

_Al parecer ahí fue donde concluyo la conversación y ambos salieron de la habitación donde se encontraban, me escondí para evitar que me vieran al salir y así los vi alejarse hacia la sala principal._

_Siempre me he identificado por la curiosidad que poseía y este día no fue la acepción, entre a aquella habitación donde minutos antes mis protectores habían estado discutiendo, esta no era muy grande como las demás de la casa y había muchas cosas entre ellas destacaban viejos documentos y piezas de arte, hasta que por fin lo vi, aquel cofre tan hermoso recuerdo haber visto uno parecido a este cuando mis protectores enviaron un bello collar como un regalo para según ellos una boda pero qué más da, lo tome y me dirigí a mi habitación para que nadie me enc__ontrara, al llegar cerré la puerta con cerrojo y me dirigí a la gran cama que decoraba mi habitación no espere mas y abrí el cofre con algo de desesperación, dentro había muchas cosas en su mayoría papeles, títulos de propiedad, algunas fotografías viejas y una pequeña caja muy fina al parecer con una placa en el frente tenía algo escrito pero no se distinguía muy bien así que decidí limpiarla cuando termine me estremecí al ver lo que decía " Para nuestra amada hija Elizabeth con todo nuestro amor tus padres" al leer esto no dude mas y abrí la cajita en ella encontré un hermoso y fino relicario de plata con bordes de oro, en la parte superior de este tenía gravado mi nombre con una perfecta letra cursiva "Elizabeth Masen", muy sorprendida lo abrí y contemple la foto que tenia dentro, era yo cuando niña, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención sino lo que se encontraba del otro lado era la foto de un niño con cabello muy bien peinado tendría unos 7 años la misma que yo en aquella foto, era muy parecido a mi solo que en hombre , ya me encontraba muy nerviosa y sé que si pudiera llorar en este momento estaría llena de lagrimas cerre el pequeño objeto y me di cuenta que tenía otra inscripción del otro lado era exactamente igual que la del frente solo que esta decía "Edward Masen".  
_

_¿Quién era Edward y que tenía que ver conmigo? Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora, así que me dirigí a la sala principal donde sabía que se encontraban las únicas 3 personas que me podían explicar las cosas. Abrí la puerta y entre sin anunciarme, sabía que se enojarían pero no me importo._

_-Elizabeth sabes que tienes que tienes que tocar y anunciarte antes de entrar- Me reprimió Aro muy enfadado, lo ignore y pregunte _

_-¿Quién es Edward y que tiene que ver conmigo"- las palabras salieron de mi boca como un susurro pero a pesar de eso me escucharon _

_-Como sabes de Edward- Pregunto Cayo, empecé a perder la paciencia, odiaba que me respondieran con más preguntas._

_-¿QUIEN ES Y QUE TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO? SOLO RESPONDAN- conteste furiosa_

_Aro, Cayo y Marco solo se miraron entre si, hasta que Cayo rompió el silecio_

_-No podemos decírtelo- esta respuesta me hizo enfurecer mas _

_-PORQUE? QUIENES SON USTEDES PARA OCULTARME MI PASADO, NO SON NADIE DE MI,NI MIS CREADORES- Esto enfureció a Aro Y Cayo pero Marco mantuvo su cara inexpresiva _

_-NO SEREMOS TUS CREADORES, PERO TE HEMOS PROTEGIDO Y CRIADO COMO NUESTRA HIJA-Dijo o más bien grito Aro_

_-ERES UNA MALAGRADECIDA!!!- agrego Cayo_

_-SI EN VERDAD QUIERES SABER, TENDRAS QUE AVERIGUARLO POR TI MISMA, YA QUE DE NOSOTROS NO OBTENDRAS NADA-Los mire con furia pero me mantuve callada y firme no me verían asustada_

_-AHORA SAL DE AQUÍ¡¡ Y DESEAS IRTE PUES HASLO NADIE TE DETENDRA- Estas fueron las únicas palabras que pronuncio ya que después llamo a uno de sus muchos guardias e iso que me sacaran._

_Tenía que saber, pero como, entre a mi habitación y ahí me quede hasta que obscureció, y seguía pensando como lograría conseguir información hasta que tocaron a mi puerta _

_-Adelante- indique, me sorprendí al ver quien era_

_-Marco que haces aquí- Pregunte confundida _

_-Vine a decirte como empezar tu búsqueda – dijo más serio que de costumbre_

_-Busca a tu creador estoy seguro que el te dirá todo lo que quieres saber, su nombre es Carlise Cullen mas esto es todo lo que puedo decirte lo demás deberás buscarlo por tu cuenta-_

_-Oh Marco gracias, partire de inmediato no puedo perder tiempo-_

_-Segura que quieres irte- me dijo con algo de ¿tristeza?_

_-sí, debo saber, era mi vida y tengo derecho a saber, volveré, lo juro cuando obtenga las respuestas que necesito volveré –Con esto último se acerco a mí y me beso en la frente y se marcho_

_-Suerte- Fue lo último que me dijo antes de partir_

_Fin del Flashback_

Tarde casi 1 año y medio recorriendo el mundo sin rumbo fijo hasta que me tope con una pareja de vampiros nómadas en Europa recuerdo que se llamaban Charles y Makenna ellos me dijeron que conocían a alguien llamado así en Norteamérica así que me dirigí a donde ellos me dijeron ahí me encontré con otro par de Vampiros nómadas si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Charlotte y Peter ellos me dijeron que sabían de un clan que tenía como líder a un vampiro llamado así, me dijeron que fuera a hacia el condado de Olimpic y así es como llegue aquí y encontré a esa extraña vampiresa y su hija , me pregunto que es lo que pasara de ahora en adelante

Encontrare las respuestas que necesito

Yo espero que si………..

* * *

aki le dejo el 2da capitulo

lamento haber tardado taaaaaanto es que la escuela me tiene atareadisima

pero en fin mejor tade que nunk

besos

dejen revew vale y pasen a leer la otra historia

ok bye cuidence

3Ll¡$ (ull3n Bl(k


	3. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

**Bella´s POV**

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa

-Mami que tienes?- me pregunto mi pequeña hija, se veía muy preocupada.

-Nada hija- en eso realizo un movimiento que no espere, toco mi cara y me mostro mi expresión preocupada, y después me mostro el evento ocurrido en el prado.

-Reneesme quiero que me prometas algo, es sumamente importante-

- que mami-

- no le menciones a nadie lo que ha pasado hoy, ni si quiera lo pienses, promételo por favor- dudo un poco pero finalmente accedió y me sonrió.

-Bueno es hora de dormir- le sonreí y la tome en brazos para llevarla a su habitación

-Pero… no…ne..goo sueño- dijo bostezando – además quiero esperar a que llegue papi , por favorr- me dijo poniendo la carita de cordero degollado que le había enseñado su tía Alice.

- Jajaja eso no funcionara hoy, debes dormir, mañana ya verás a tu papa- le dije depositándola en su cama – ahora duerme, y descansa- le deposite un leve beso en la frente y Salí de la habitación

Me sentía muy confundida con los acontecimientos que se habían llevado a cabo momentos antes, por primera vez en mi reciente vida agradecí que los únicos que se encontraban en la casa fueran Carlise y Esme ya que los demás se habían ido a cazar desde temprano, no sabía qué hacer, si debía decirle lo ocurrido a Carlise o simplemente olvidarlo, no me di cuenta cómo pero para ese momento ya me encontraba frente a lo que Carlise había convertido en su estudio, sabía que él tenía conocimiento de que me encontraba en frente de su puerta pero aun así decidí tocar, por simple costumbre o cortesía.

-Adelante Bella- Contesto desde el interior Carlise

- Ha, disculpa pero- dude un poco y proseguí- tengo algo que contarte-

-Muy bien toma asiento-en ese momento extendió la mano, señalando la silla que se encontraba delate de su escritorio – que es, te noto algo preocupada, cuéntame-

Suspire y empecé a contarle lo ocurrido, cuando termine no sabía cómo describir la cara de Carlise en ella se encontraba la sorpresa, miedo y algo de confusión- ha por cierto me dijo que te diera un mensaje, ella te espera a media noche-

-Te dijo algo más Bella?-

- No solo eso pero… ¿Quién es esa chica?-

-Calma, querida quizás muy pronto lo sabrás, mientras tanto promete que no le mencionaras lo ocurrido a Edward-

- Esta bien no se lo diré, puedes confiar en mí-con esa última afirmación me dirigí a la puerta

- Y Bella, le podrías decir a Esme que suba por favor-

-Claro Carlise- y Salí de la habitación.

Me pregunto quién será esa chica y que relación tiene con Carlise espero saberlo pronto……

**Elizabeth´s POV**

Por fin dentro de unas cuantas horas sabré la verdad de mi pasado, me sentía feliz y satisfecha, al menos casi por completo, espere a que anocheciera para buscar a Carlise, sabia como era físicamente gracias a un cuadro que encontré en Volterra.

No paso mucho para que lo encontrara, lo vi en aquel prado extraño en el que me había topado con aquella chiquilla de ojos raros, salí de lo profundo del bosque hasta donde Carlise se encontraba.

-Elizabeth-menciono mi nombre en una manera extraña como con ¿aprecio? No, no lo creo si no, no me hubiera abandonado y seguiría a su lado, deseche ese pensamiento y me dedique a hablarle.

-Hola, tú debes ser Carlise, mi creador- mencione esas palabras fríamente.

- Así es hija mia, que es lo que te ha traído a buscarme desde tan lejos- "hija" se atrevía a llamarme hija, después de que me había abandonado.

-No me llames hija, tu solo me condenaste a una vida de soledad- Le grite, sin saber lo que decía, no cabe duda de que un momento de rabiate hace decir cosas que no se sienten, ya que yo amaba mi vida inmortal.

-Muy bien, como gustes Elizabeth- dijo un poco consternado

- Continuando con esta emotiva conversación, mi razón para buscarte fue esto- le dije mientras le mostraba el pequeño relicario que colgaba de mi dedo.

-Quien es esta persona, sé que es algo mío pero que, y tú lo sabes no puedes ocultármelo, tu cara lo dice todo- sonreí triunfante.

Carlise solo suspiro y me dijo – Elizabeth deja contarte la historia de cuando naciste, y no me refiero a cuando empezó tu vida inmortal si no a cuando inicio tu vida mortal, tus padres eran Elizabeth y Edward Masen eran una pareja muy feliz y lo fueron mas al recibir la noticia de que serian padres, pero luego descubrieron que no solo tendrían un hijo si no 2, al enterarse la madre de Elizabeth le ordeno que cuando naciera tendría qué llevarse a uno de ellos, tu madre se rehusó pero fue amenazada así que al final con reacia actitud -tuvo que acceder.

Yo no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal relato que

Días mas tarde Elizabeth dio a luz a 2 hermosos mellizos de cabello cobrizo, a los que llamo Edward y Elizabeth a petición de su esposo, ese día llego tu abuela materna a cumplir lo que habían acordado y te arrebato de los brazos de tu madre, ella ya no supo mas de ti, aunque hizo todo lo posible por encontrarte.

Hasta días antes de su muerte, ella se encontraba muy enferma, pero, no moría porque le preocupaba su hijo que al igual que ella había caído enfermo, un día paseaba por el hospital hacia donde se encontraba su hijo y te vio, te reconoció inmediatamente pero sintió el dolor más grande de su vida, porque aunque te había encontrado, vio que estabas igual o hasta peor que tu hermano, se acerco a tu cama, te acaricio el rostro y salió a ver a tu hermano, cada día hizo exactamente lo mismo hasta que estuvo muy débil para poder levantarse, el día en que murió me suplico que salvara a sus dos hijos, pero que ninguno de ellos supiese de la existencia del otro. Mas no sé porque me hizo esa petición, inmediatamente después me dirigí a la habitación en la que te encontrabas y te lleve a mi casa ahí fue donde te transforme, contacte a los Vulturis que eran viejos amigos míos quienes viajaron desde Italia, les pedí que te llevaran con ellos y que te trataran como una hija.

-entonces- me costaba hablar, hace mucho que no tenía esa sensación de querer llorar, en estos momentos odiaba no poder hacerlo. -Cómo fue que este relicario llego hasta Italia?-

-Días después de haberte transformado fui a la casa donde vivió tu madre, lo encontré en un cofre en donde guardaban cosas de extremo valor y aunque arriesgado decidi mandarlo a volterra-

- y mi hermano, que paso con él?- le pregunte, Carlise suspiro y me miro, mas no sabía cómo describir aquella expresión en su rostro y se dispuso a continuar su relato.

-dos días después de tu transformación, tu hermano empeoro y aunque quise salvarlo por todos los medios humanos posibles pero no pude-

-quieres decir que… murió?- dije con cierto temor

-No, cuando estaba a punto de morir lo lleve a mi casa y lo transforme, desde ese entonces él ha estado conmigo y se ha vuelto parte de mi familia-

No podía dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, tenía un hermano y no solo porque nos transformo la misma criatura si no, de sangre, en ese momento sentí que no estaba sola, pero igual lo odie porque él tuvo todo lo que yo siempre quise, Carlise solo se dedicaba a observarme.

-quisieras conocerlo?- pregunto pero no sabía exactamente qué contestar, estaba totalmente atónita, una parte de mi quería conocerlo, pero otra quería matarlo y de paso a quien más daño me ha hecho, me debatía entre el amor fraternal y el odio que sentía.

-no lo…no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo- logre decir

-bueno, cuando decidas puedes buscarme, ya sabes dónde encontrarme- y con esas últimas palabras desapareció entre las sombras.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca me había sentido tan confundida, lo único que hice fue reír, pase 2 días pensando en el mismo lugar y después lo decidí, lo conocería, tenía que hacerlo ya que quizás así ya no me sentiría tan sola….

Mire el cielo estrellado y sonreí.

* * *

**Ok ok se que tarde solo que teniaaaaa muxa pero muxa tarea y no habia podido escribir, es mas esto lo hize durante las clases espero que lo disfruten Adiuuuu**

**Happy Halloween y dia de muertos wiii**


End file.
